QUACKRIGTEOUS vs MASSACRADUCK
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: CONTINUACION DE I AM MASSACRADUCK Y YO SOY EL TERROR QUE ALETEA EN LA NOCHE. GOSALYN SIGUE SIENDO UNA SUPER HEROINA QUE HA PROMETIDO DETENER A MASSACRADUCK... PERO MORGANA SE ATRAVESARA PARA COMPLICAR LAS COSAS, O PARA MEJORARLAS.


Esta es una continuación de "Massacraduck" y "¡Yo soy el terror que aletea en la noche!", podría decirse que esto tiene lugar durante la discusión de Drake contra su alter ego… aquí explicó que hace Gosalyn durante las noches cuando su papá va a trabajar y su rivalidad enemistad con Massacraduck... si no entienden algunos aspectos del relato, pueden leer los fanfic ya citados… cuando me refiera a QUACKRIGTEOUS, también lo haré con el apelativo de Quack R.

No hace falta decirlo pero lo diré… no soy dueña de los derechos de Darkwing Duck o demás personajes relacionados… los derechos pertenecen a Walt Disney compañía. Por mucho que me fastidie lo mucho que desaprovechan tan excelentes personajes, que bien habrían podido producir varias miniseries sobre los mismos…

Este relato tiene lugar tres años después del último capítulo de la serie… en los cuales las cosas han cambiado… Darkwing ha desaparecido de escena… las pandillas se han apropiado de St. Canario… y andan a sus anchas sin que la policía pueda darse abasto… los villanos que enfrento Darkwing parecen haberse dado un descanso tras la derrota de Negaduck ; FOWL pareciera haber desaparecido del mapa… o tal vez estén tramando algo en verdad siniestro… solo el tiempo lo dirá… tras los altos índices de criminalidad pandilleril, han aparecido nuevos vigilantes… más agresivos y extremistas que los de antaño…

QUACKRIGTEOUS

Morgana se encontraba saliendo de la regadera del baño… después de un día tan ajetreado con su negocio… ella solo quería ponerse la pijama y dormir temprano… en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta… ¿quién podría ser a estas horas?… su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de Honker… el niño tiritaba de miedo y por el frio invernal… la casa de Morgana era en verdad espeluznante, pero por alguna razón él se encontraba ahí… había vencido sus temores y estaba frente a la ex criminal…

-¡¿Honker?! ¿Qué haces aquí tan lejos de tu casa a estas horas?

-Señorita Morgana… esto es importante… necesito hablar con usted sobre Gosalyn…-dijo el chico mientras la miraba fijamente, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

-Está bien Honker, pero entra, está haciendo frio afuera…-dijo recordando que estaban en pleno invierno-¡¿Cómo es que viniste desde tu casa hasta aquí con este clima y a estas horas?!

-Tome el autobús desde la torre del puente de St. Canario…

-Entonces hiciste menos recorrido… un momento… ¿dijiste la torre?... pero creí que ya nadie la usaba desde que Dark dejo de ser un héroe para ser una persona normal.

-Es por eso que vine… Señorita… lo que pasa es que Gosalyn sigue siendo una súper heroína a escondidas del Señor Mallard…

-Bueno… eso no me sorprende… considerando que es tan o más terca que su padre... solo que estoy sorprendida de que no había escuchado nada de que Quiverwing Quack había regresado a la actividad.

-Lo que sucede es que ella ya no usa el alias de Q. Q., ahora se hace llamar "QUACKRIGTEOUS", alegando que así el señor Mallard no se daría cuenta… ella usa ahora un traje parecido al de un verdugo… rojo y negro… ella alega que es un medio de demostrar a los delincuentes que ella no juega… incluso yo la ayudo con sus actuales armas, las cuales son boomerangs modificados y un Bo del tipo bastón, el cual se alarga o acorta dependiendo de la necesidad de ella…

-Bueno… al menos sabemos que no se arroja al peligro sin ir preparada…

-Eso no me preocupa realmente… ella ha aprovechado las lecciones de Quack fu… y es muy buena cuando se trata de usar su Bo… lo que me tiene intranquilo es que en las últimas semanas ha estado detrás de ese tipo demente…

-¿De quién estás hablando Honker? Que tipo…

-Señorita… por favor ayude a Gos… ella está detrás de Massacraduck.

-Un momento… de quien estás hablando es de el mismo Massacraduck que ha estado masacrando a varios pandilleros en las últimas semanas… ¿cierto?...

Honker asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba con verdadero pánico ante la idea de que Gosalyn se estuviera enfrentando sola a un tipo tan desquiciado como para afirmar que sus matanzas masivas contra delincuentes era un acto de justicia…

-¿Pero cómo fue que Gos se metió en esto?

-Ella me conto que había escuchado sobre la desaparición de la pequeña Ester Mcgum , la niña había sido secuestrada por una pandilla que estaba extorsionando a su familia por un rescate…

QUACKRIGTEOUS había seguido la pista desde hacía varias horas… estaba resuelta a encontrar el escondite de esta pandilla y rescatar a la niña… no planeaba enfrentarlos directamente ya que eso habría puesto en peligro la vida de Sarah… el escondite estaba en un edificio departamental de los barrios bajos, parecía que todos los inquilinos estaban involucrados de una forma u otra con el secuestro, así que Gos sabía perfectamente que tenía que ser cautelosa, ella arrojo bombas de humo para hacer creer a todos que había comenzado un incendio… con la esperanza de que todos salieran del edificio, lo cual le permitiría buscar a la niña… pero lo extraño fue que no salió nadie… a pesar que habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos… entonces Gos comprendió que algo estaba mal, ya que había luces prendidas el varios de los departamentos… y entro para saber qué pasaba.

Entro a el primer departamento que encontró , el cual tenía la puerta de entrada destrozada… me conto que lo que encontró la dejo petrificada al grado de salir inmediatamente… todos estaban muertos, despedazados por lo que ella le pareció disparos de balas expansivas , algunos con el tiro de gracia y otros con el abdomen repleto de impactos de bala… Gosalyn tiene una forma de expresarse y de describir las cosas que no es difícil imaginarlo… me dijo que en todos los departamentos encontraba lo mismo… incluso que podía decir que cada departamento mostraba una carnicería peor que el anterior, cuando llego a un departamento en el que fue el único en el que escucho un sonido que le indico que había alguien vivo, entro sin medir las consecuencias.

En el interior de ese lugar estaba lo que ella dijo podría ser la madre de todas las carnicerías y matanzas de esa noche… las paredes estaban tapizadas con restos de los pandilleros, ella me confesó que por un momento habría pensando que era obra de Negaduck, o peor… que el señor Mallard se había convertido en neko pato de nuevo, hasta que lo vio a él, a Massacraduck sentado en un sillón con la niña sostenida en su mano… Gosalin describió a ese sujeto como una variante de Gizmoduck , con un traje de alta tecnología, solo que él se veía más grande y atemorizante, su traje era oscuro y con picos, pero lo peor eran sus ojos rojos como llamas, me dijo que parecía un demonio. La niña estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver… Gosalyn prometió ese día que ella lo detendría a cualquier costo… me dijo que no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que había un loco sádico dispuesto a matar tan fríamente y alegar después que lo hace por la justicia… que si no lo detienen pronto es posible que después sea demasiado tarde.

-Por eso vine con usted… Señorita… si Massacraduck es tan terrible como ella me lo describió… entonces Gosalyn corre peligro… yo le he dicho que lo olvide pero ella no me escucha… yo no puedo decirle a su papá… tampoco a mis padre y mucho menos a la policía ya que QUACKRIGTEOUS ha llevado a varios delincuentes ante las autoridades… por lo cual pondría en riesgo la identidad secreta de Gosalyn, solo pude recurrir a usted…

En algún lugar de los muelles una balacera se está dando lugar… lo peor es que la mayoría de los que están luchando están perdiendo ante el poder de las armas de su atacante… una gran figura oscura que les apuntaba con un arsenal que salía de los distintos compartimentos de su traje mientras los observaba con sus aterradores ojos rojos como las llamas que hay en el infierno… de los cuarenta miembros de esa pandilla solo quedaban cinco. En ese momento uno de ellos… una comadreja tiro su arma.

-¡piedad! ¡No me mates! ¡Me rindo… nos rendimos!

Pero todo indicaba que sus suplicas caían en oídos sordos… ya que Massacraduck seguía apuntándoles con toda su artillería.

-¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡Me rindo ves! ¡Estamos desarmados!

-Yo no tomo prisioneros…-Dijo Mass a través de su traje, el cual trasmitía una voz grave y oscura.

-¡Noooooooooo!- fue el grito que dieron los supervivientes, el cual fue ahogado por el estruendo de los disparos de sujeto en el traje de alta tecnología.

Ahora todos estaban muertos… su trabajo había terminado ahí, comenzó a dar media vuelto con su monociclo que tenía en vez de piernas sin importarle la posibilidad de arroyar los cadáveres a su paso. "Creo que al fin he terminado por hoy… regresare a casa y me daré un baño… comeré un poco de helado antes de dormir… eso me dará calor… además me gusta tanto el sabor de ron con pasas…" pensaba mientras continuaba su camino hacia la salida cuando los sensores de su traje detectaron algo que se dirigía velozmente en dirección directa a su cabeza. El en un movimiento rápido logro atrapar el boomerang en pleno vuelo con sus manos… "esto debe ser una broma"

-Vaya, tenía que aparecer la mocosa entrometida… recuerdo la última vez que te vi que no te metieras en asuntos de adulto niña…

- Y yo te dije que seguiré entrometiéndome mientras sigas libre, asesino -dijo una figura entre las sombras del almacén…

-Por favor… tú crees que un juguete de estor vas a derrotarme tan fácil…

Pero en ese momento se acciono un dispositivo desde el boomerang que emitió un flujo electromagnético que fue paralizando los sistemas del traje, paralizándolo por completo a su ocupante…

-Debes preguntarte que paso… resulta que tengo un amigo muy listo… él creó un dispositivo que crea un flujo electromagnético… este actúa en un rango de cinco metros, te ha dejado inmóvil porque el sistema de tu traje fue interrumpido…-Dijo QUACKRIGTEOUS mientras se acercaba mas a Massacraduck… parecía una estatua… podía escuchar su respiración dentro del yelmo de su armadura cibernética… - es aquí donde yo entro en conflicto… ya que mi deber es llevarte ante las autoridades, pero yo ya tengo una sospecha de quien se está escondiendo detrás esa mascara tipo Dark vader , por eso tengo que quitarte primero tu casco…-dijo Gosalyn en su identidad de vigilante mientras trepaba sobre la armadura de su enemigo… cuando estuvo sobre los brazos se acomodo para tener equilibrio mientras se afianzaba del casco para proceder a removerlo… - ¿unas últimas palabras antes de ser desenmascarado?-se escucho un leve gruñido procedente del interior de la espeluznante mascara de Massacraduck… -Bien como quieras…

QUACKRIGTEOUS comenzó a jalar el casco, no le era una tarea sencilla ya que parecía que el casco estaba fundido con su piel… ella no sabía que era necesario que se pusiera en funcionamiento el sistema para poder desarmar la armadura, además de desconocer la clave para ejecutar la orden.

-¡¿Qué te pegaste el casco a la cabeza?!-Gimió frustrada mientras jalaba del casco, cuando repentinamente sintió que el brazo de Massacraduck en el que ella se había apoyado se desplomaba dejándola caer en el suelo ensangrentado…-¡Urg… genial!- se lamentaba mientras que sentía asco de la sangre en su traje…-Tendré muchos problemas para quitarme esta sangre…

-Tendrás que ponerlo en agua con sal…-se escucho repentinamente la voz metálica del interior de la armadura…

Quackrigteous abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que Massacraduck se estaba moviendo y se programaba para sujetarla con sus manos robóticas… ella al ver esto dio un rápido salto para poner distancia entre ambos y sacando su Bo de un compartimento de su cinturón, se coloco en guardia frente a su rival… ella había entrenado y asistido a un dojo donde aprendió Quack- fu a escondidas de su padre… tenía que hacerlo, ya que si se proponía ser una combatiente del crimen, tenía que estar preparada. Pero más que intimidar a su oponente, este se mostraba seguro de si mismo, comenzó a rodar en dirección a Quackrigteous, quien al sentirlo cerca comenzó una maniobra para tratar de atacarlo en lo que se reconoce como el punto mas vulnerable, cerca del cuello, pero a cada maniobra, Massacraduck tenía una o dos formas de contrarrestar dichos ataques, el caso fue que al cabo de unos minutos tenia dominada a Quack R del cuello… ella luchaba por zafarse… pero lo único que logro fue sentirse humillada y frustrada.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir entrometiéndote en mis asuntos, mocosa? Entiende que esto es una guerra… yo no soy tu enemigo… el enemigo son ellos… los asesinos… los narcotraficantes… las pandillas en general… ellos no son más que una plaga que debe ser exterminada, y adivina quién es el exterminador que ha llegado a hacer el trabajo.

-Nadie tiene derecho a ser el juez, jurado o verdugo… tu tipo de justicia no es más que asesinato descarado… tú no eres mejor que ellos y lo sabes…-Dijo Quack R entre dientes mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Mass…

-La única razón por la que no te he eliminado como lo he hecho con cualquier obstáculo en mi camino es porque eres un insecto molesto, pero un insecto al fin de cuentas… no eres una amenaza frente a mi.-dijo la siniestra voz mientras los brillantes ojos rojos la veían como una fiera hambrienta frente a una presa indefensa - Aléjate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene Quackrigteous… o mejor debería decir Quiverwing Quack…

-…-Gosalyn se petrifico al momento de escuchar que la nombraba con su antiguo alias… solo pocos habrían podido relacionar a Quack R con Q. Q.; lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue ponerse a la defensiva. – ¡¿Quiverwing Quack?! Me alagas en serio, al creer que soy en realidad esa gran heroína… pero tengo que decepcionarte, no soy ella… aunque admito que ella fue mi inspiración para ser lo que soy hoy.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo el tipo en la armadura con un tono semejante a la incredulidad.- No puedes engañarme… eres ella… tu edad concuerda… ella de haber sobrevivido al balazo, tendría aproximadamente tu edad… tu voz aunque no es idéntica es semejante, lo cual es obvio dado que han pasado los años… has crecido y cambiado… tu debut como vigilante nocturna coincide con el posible tiempo que a Quiverwing Quack le habría tomado recuperarse de sus heridas y ponerse en forma…

Gos se sintió cada vez mas acorralada a cada suposición de su adversario, ya que todas eran correctas, ya que había ocurrido todo de esa manera… lo único que faltaba era que dijera que su verdadera identidad era Gosalyn Mallard, lo cual marcaria el fin de esta guerra personal entre ellos… fue entonces cuando algo brillo en su cerebro como una llama de esperanza… eran solo eso suposiciones… Massacraduck no tenía ninguna evidencia tangible de que en efecto Quack R y Q. Q. eran la misma persona… y sonriendo maliciosamente se dispuso a defenderse del ataque verbal de Massacraduck..

-Muy interesante tu teoría… solo que no puedes demostrar nada… así que tendrás que quedarte con la duda…

Pero en ese instante Massacraduck se quedo contemplando el cuerpo de la joven combatiente del crimen… esto le dio mala espina a Gos… era como si el estuviese a punto de hacerle algo a su cuerpo y ella sin poder evitarlo… entonces el de un momento a otro la sujeto del costado con su mano libre y comenzó a tirar de la tela de su traje.

-¿Diablos piensas hacerme? – Exclamo furiosa mientras sentía como su traje era desgarrado- ¡Noooo! ¡Ya nunca voy a poder tener novio!

-No seas idiota… solo busco mi prueba y ya la encontré… aquí…-Dijo al momento de poner el dedo metálico sobre una cicatriz en el costado de Gosalyn… era una cicatriz de un impacto de bala…-Esta es la prueba… incluso juzgando la cicatriz afirmaría que todavía no te has repuesto del todo… me pregunto qué pasaría si hago esto…-Dijo al momento de presionar con el dedo…

-¡¡¡YYYYAAAAAAARRGGG!!!-Grito Gos mientras sentía la punzada que le había molestado por años…

-Vaya… como lo supuse… todavía sientes dolor… como puedes ser tan descuidada con tu salud…

-Eso no te incumbe cerdo…¡¡¡YYYAAAARGG!!!-volvió a presionar la herida mientras Quack R gemía de dolor…

-Eres una niña malcriada… yo sé lo que necesitan las niñas malcriadas para ser buenas… necesitas ser disciplinada con castigos corporales… seguiré presionando este punto hasta que prometas que dejaras de entrometerte en mi camino… tú no estás hecha para esto… eres muy blanda… demasiado blanda… promete que te alejaras de mi camino…

-¡Nooo! YYYYYYAAAAARRGGG!

-Hazlo…

-Noooo…

-Eres una necia… crees ser fuerte pero te equivocas… yo se lo que es la tortura y créeme… esto es el principio… puedo estar haciendo esto por horas… podrías tener complicaciones… aun asi te arriesgaste absurdamente al regresar a la vida de vigilante… pues ahora te estoy dando la opción de retirarte y dejarme la protección de St. Canario a mi… yo la salvare y terminare con esta guerra de pandillas… no necesito de un estorbo… solo serias una víctima si te permito seguir persiguiéndome…

-¡¡¡Yo… no… no seré una víctima!!!-Gruño Quack R mientras miraba con odio a su torturador.

El tormento siguió un poco mas… en esos momentos Gos pensaba… "Por favor… que él no sea quien sospecho, de lo contrario nunca podría verlo de nuevo a los ojos sin odiarlo… como podría después de que él me está torturando"… ella luchaba por no llorar mientras sentía las repetidas presiones en su herida.

-En verdad eres necia, infeliz mocosa…

En ese momento se escucho una voz femenina que se dirigió desafiante a Mass.

-¡¡¡Suelta a esa niña ahora mismo… canalla!!!-Dijo Morgana mientras comenzaba convocar una maldición contra Massacraduck- o conocerás la ira de una bruja real…

El voltio por unos momentos a ver a la recién llegada… solo para posteriormente ignorarla y seguir observando a Quack R. Entonces la bruja al ver que no era tomada en serio cumplió su amenaza y disparo un maleficio contra Massacraduck, el cual reboto si producirle el menor daño…

-¡¿Cómo pudo repeler mi magia?!

-Porque para que lo sepas… yo estoy preparado para enfrentar todo tipo de ataques mágicos, me he protegido contra ellos… porque tu Morgana MaCuaver… también estas en mi lista… ha esta mocosa le he tenido paciencia por ser una niña… pero a ti no te perdonare ni por el hecho de ser una mujer… eres una criminal y mereces ser castigada por tus crímenes…

-Yo ya no soy una criminal… me reforme…-ella se defendió ante las acusaciones.

-Eso a mí no me importa… ¡¿eres una criminal reformada?! Eso no cambia tus acciones pasadas… sigues siendo culpable…-Massacraduck arrojo a Gos a un lado y se abalanzo contra Morgana.

La bruja trato de defenderse usando sus conocimientos de hechicería… pero fue inútil… todo lo que le lanzaba era repelido por una fuerza invisible.

-¡¡MORGANA!!-Grito Gos, pero fue demasiado tarde, las piernas de Morgana colgaban en el aire porque ella había sido atrapada por el cuello por el tipo en traje mecánico… lo cual ya estaba demostrando que era un habito en el hacer esto a sus presas.

-Voy a ser amable y solo te asfixiare… he escuchado que hay un estado de euforia producido por la falta de oxigeno… será lo más cercano que estarás de estar en el cielo… al final de cuentas tu jamás estarás en el, las brujas se van directo al infierno sin excepción, así que me saludas a todos los que he mandado para haya cuando llegues…

La vista de Morgana se comenzó a nublar… estaba sintiendo como le faltaba mas y mas el oxigeno en sus pulmones mientras escuchaba sus propios gemidos, ella iba a morir… a causa de sus pecados anteriores, de su antigua vida de criminal ella seria asesinada por Massacraduck… esa vida la había ayudado a conocer a su verdadero amor… en esos momentos recordó como lo conoció… la primera vez que lo beso… no supo cómo ni cuándo… pero ella se enamoro también al enamorarlo… durante este tiempo ella solo pensaba en su sueño de envejecer a su lado, el cual parecía que nunca podría ser… ella moriría y eso sería el final de su amor…

-Dark…-gimió moribundamente mientras que de sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas…

Pero en ese momento algo sucedió… comenzó a sentir que la presión que estaba recibiendo e su cuello estaba debilitándose, entonces ella desesperadamente comenzó a jalar aire a sus pulmones y fue cuando pudo notar la razón.

-Suéltala maldito…-dijo Quack R, furiosa mientras sostenía una cuchilla contra el cuello de Massacraduck- no me obligues a hacer esto…

-Hazlo si te apetece hacerlo… sabes que yo no me detengo ante nada…

-¡No estoy jugando! Voy a matarte si no sueltas a Morgana.-Gruño mientras ella presionaba la cuchilla contra la garganta de Mass- lo hare…

Entonces Massacraduck aflojo un poco su agarre sobre el cuello de la bella hechicera, pero no la soltó. Morgana estaba respirando nuevamente mientras veía desesperada como Gosalyn seguía presionando la mencionada cuchilla contra el cuello.

-N-No lo hagas… aaag… no vale la pena-suplicaba la bruja mientras sentía que el mundo se le venia enzima al ver lo que Gosalyn estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, mocosa insulsa? Pues te reto…- dijo Mass en un movimiento rápido, soltó a Morgana y sostuvo el brazo de Gos.- vamos… esta es tu oportunidad, cortarme el cuello… -Entonces jalo a la niña hasta que esta estuvo mirándolo directamente a sus brillantes ojos rojos…- ¿qué mierda esperas?¡¡¡ Hazlo ya!!!

Las manos de Quack R temblaron mientras sentía que un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago.

-No…-susurro mientras dejaba caer la cuchilla al suelo sucio…

-Vez… te dije que este tipo de trabajo no es para una niña como tu… eres demasiado débil… te falta determinación… yo en tu lugar no habría negociado… lo habría hecho…

-No confundas respetar la vida con debilidad… ni pienses que despreciarla es fuerza…

-Me impresiona que usaras una cita cinematográfica… en realidad no estoy impresionado…

-pues impresiónate, Mass, o mejor dicho… Darkwing Duck…-dijo llena de rabia…

-No puede ser…- exclamo Morgana mientras se reponía de la caída y el estrangulamiento, sintiendo que recibía un nuevo golpe con la última declaración de Quack R.- Eso… eso no…

-Lo siento Morgana… se que este es un golpe fuerte para ti… pero es cierto… todo concuerda…

-¡¿Por qué crees que yo puedo ser Darkwing Duck?! De todos los posibles sospechosos… ¿Por qué él?

-Como dije todo concuerda… desde que McQuack murió… Darkwing se encerró en si mismo… cuando me hirieron el decidió dejar de ser un súper héroe… ha estado desempeñando un trabajo… pero la presión sigue ahí… Darkwing es del tipo que se va a los extremos… deja todo para dedicarse de lleno a algo, y sé que es el tipo de persona que puede atravesar la delgada línea de lo bueno y lo malo…sobre todo por su gigantesco ego que tiene para impulsarlo a todo, incluso a matar, como tú lo has hecho … tu no dedujiste quien era en realidad, tu lo sabías, lo has sabido todo el tiempo, ya que solo Darkwing podría ver a través de mi disfraz tan rápido… solo el podría reconocerme de enfrentarme , tu eres Darkwing… deja de negarlo, solo así podremos ayudarte…

-Yo no soy Darkwing…-dijo secamente mientras dejaba en el suelo a la niña.

-Pues tu me has obligado a hacer esto… -dijo al momento de sacar el celular de un compartimiento de su cinturón, comenzó a teclear un número telefónico.

-¡¿A quién llamas?!-Pregunto el guerrero palmípedo…

-Llamo a Darkwing, si lo que dices es en serio, que en verdad no eres Darkwing, entonces no tienes nada que temer, pasara que el va a contestar el teléfono y…

-¿Bueno?-Se escucho la voz de Drake en la otra línea.- ¡¿Gos… porque me llamas?!

-¿Papá?- Gos había abierto desproporcionadamente los ojos al momento de escuchar la voz de su papá, pero entonces pensó que podría ser un truco y se le ocurrió algo para confirmarlo…- Papá… solo quería preguntarte si habías escuchado la canción que te descargue en tu celular…

-Claro que escuche la canción, ¡por Dios Gos, casi me quedo sordo escuchando "Ojo de Tigre"… le subiste el volumen a "para reventar tímpanos"!

Definitivamente no era un truco… una grabación no podía estar al pendiente de eventos tan recientes… Darkwing no era tan astuto como para prever todas las posibilidades.

-¡¿Gos?!

-Aquí estoy papá…

-¿solo para eso me hablaste hija? ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes… solo quiero decirte que te quiero… ¡¿lo sabes?!

-Vaya… no se qué te pico… jajaja… hija yo también te quiero, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Buenas noches Papá…-Dijo momentos antes de colgar su celular, para después mirar a Massacraduck- en verdad habría jurado que eras él.

-Por eso no me encajaste la cuchilla en el cuello… pensabas que era él… Darkwing… tu padre…

Gos sintió como la sangre se le había helado ante la mención de la frase "tu padre"… pero cuando repentinamente escucho un sonido estruendoso, que no era otra cosa que una carcajada alterada por el dispositivo de cambio de vos del traje cibernético… sintió una inmensa frustración por perder ante este sujeto en este duelo de astucia…

-Me impresionas… y ahora lo digo sinceramente… ¡¿Qué te parece si hacemos un convenio?

Quack R frunció el seño sin entender la dirección de las palabras de Mass, este apunto en dirección a Morgana quien se había levantado, trasformando su antebrazo en una especie de cañón de una ametralladora.

-No intentes nada bruja… estoy hablando con la mocosa… como decía… te propongo algo… si llegas a descubrir quién soy realmente… me someteré a ti… seré tu prisionero para que me entregues a las autoridades.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?

-Por que como muestra de mi buena voluntad he decidido perdonar a esta bruja por hoy… pero te abierto que si vuelve al camino del crimen aunque sea un poco… yo mismo la hare pedazos, ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto el trato… puedes estar seguro que te descubriré…

-Hasta entonces…-Dijo al momento de salir a toda velocidad del almacén donde había masacrado a una pandilla completa… era asombrosa la velocidad en la que se movía el monociclo que tenía en vez de piernas.

Quackrigteous se quedo en pie por unos instantes mientras veía como se marchaba su adversario. Cuando este se hubo ido, ella se dejo caer de rodillas, poniendo las manos sobre el rostro, comenzó a gemir, Morgana se acerco rápidamente para socorrerla, fue cuando lo noto, ella sonreía…

-Gracias… no es mi papá- susurro mientras se apartaba las manos del rostro contemplo el rostro confundido de Morgana y sonriendo aun le dijo- estoy feliz porque ese desquiciado no es mi papá.

Pero poco después de decir esto… la chica se desmallo…

-¡Gosalyn!...

En casa de los Mallard, Gosalyn despertaba en su cama, se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí cuando su vista choco con una delgada figura en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, era Morgana, quien había permanecido a su lado.

-Mi herida- dijo Gos mientras sentía que estaba mejor que cuando se desmallo.

-Use un hechizo de curación, eso ayudara a mantener estable tu condición.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Yo use magia para traernos de nuevo a tu casa… te desmallaste… se te bajo la presión… además el frio empeoro tu dolor.

-Eso me pasa a veces cuando hago demasiado esfuerzo… pero estaré bien…

-¡¿Como estarás bien si deliberadamente te expones al peligro?!… cuando llegue estabas siendo torturada por ese maniático…

-Tenía todo bajo control…

-¿Qué control?… si te hubiera pasado algo… ¿cómo crees que se habría sentido Drake? Hija… estoy segura que no podría soportar ese golpe… ni yo tampoco…-al decir esto último el rostro severo de la bruja tomo un matiz más dulce… mientras se acercaba a Gos para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla… en estos años ella había comenzado a sentir un apego por la niña… -yo no quiero perderte.- dijo al momento de abrazar a la niña… estrechando su carita contra sus pacho.

Gos sentía extraño de estar así junto a Morgana, ella siempre había visto a la joven bruja como la novia de su papá, a pesar de los años trascurridos, esa percepción no había parecido cambiar mucho… pero entonces esa noche le reveló algo… que nunca imagino que existiera siquiera. Ella la amaba, Morgana había logrado que la Gosalyn agresiva pudiera sentir un amor que pensó que estaba muerto años atrás… el amor de una hija para una madre… tal vez no había encontrado la fuerza para decirlo… pero en ese momento cuando Mass sujeto y estrujo el cuello de la bella hechicera, ella no deseaba gritar Morgana… ella deseaba gritar Mamá… ya que ella representaba eso para Gos… Morgana era lo más cercano a una madre… pero tenía miedo de decírselo, ya que si por algo las cosas no funcionaban con su papá, como podría vivir con ello.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte…- dijo mientras levantaba la vista y veía los moretones en el cuello de Morgana, y no pudo evitar sentir deseos de matar nuevamente a Massacraduck, el había intentado matar a uno de sus seres queridos.- cuando vi que él te estaba estrangulando, desee matarlo… jamás me habría perdonado que él te hubiera matado por venir a salvarme, por eso quiero detenerlo… aunque tenga que matarlo para lograrlo.

-No digas eso… escúchame… no importa que tan malo sea él, no tienes que rebajarte a su nivel, Massacraduck tiene razón en una cosa… tú no eres como él, tu eres mejor que él.

En algún lugar… Massacraduck llega a su hogar… dice la clave secreta… la cual es distinta a la que escucho en el Negaverso… el traje se desarma dejando al descubierto un individuo pequeño en comparación de las gigantescas y desproporcionada figura de su alter ego… un pato de figura frágil en comparación al demonio en que se convierte en las noches… cubierto con una pintura que recordaría a la pintura de guerra de los nativos americanos… de pies a cabeza… miraba su hogar como estudiando todo con unos ojos que se asemejan a los ojos de un felino, se quite la escasa ropa que lleva en sima y se mete al baño y comienza a darse la ducha que tanto había planeado… quitándose el maquillaje del cuerpo y rostro, lavándose las plumas de la cabeza y tallando todo su cuerpo. "Como pude hacer esto" se preguntaba a sí mismo en sus pensamientos "torture a una niña, yo torture a esa niña" pensaba mientras seguía su labor de limpiar su cuerpo… "pero no lo hice con maldad… ella es quien insiste en seguirme, ella es quien se enterca en atraparme, yo solo quiero que comprenda que lo mejor es no meterse conmigo". Salió de la regadera y en ese momento tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar su cuerpo. "Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella supuso que yo en realidad era Darkwing… ella lo llamo papá, ¿por qué no me sorprende?"

-Massacraduck… ¿por qué le permites seguir investigando?- dijo una voz…

-Porque ella no es una amenaza para mi… ella jamás podrá saber quien se esconde detrás de Massacraduck, por eso no la he matado… porque ella no es más que una piedrita en mi camino.

-¿Pero si ella descubriera la verdad?

-Atravesaremos ese puente al llegar…- dijo mientras se serbia un poco de helado de ron con pasas… -Mmmm, me gusta mucho este sabor.

-Miau… miau…-un gato rosaba las piernas de Mass, quien en un momento se inclino y acaricio el lomo del felino, quien se arqueaba mientras recibía las caricias.

-¡¿Tienes hambre gatito?! Discúlpame… te he descuidado un poco por mis locuras… recuerdo que cuando te adopte quería vivir tranquilamente… sin pensar en peleas… en paz… - dijo al momento de levantarse de la mesa en donde estaba sentado comiendo su helado… y tomando al gato lo acaricio tiernamente…- pero sé que no podre hasta terminar esta guerra… vamos… te daré de comer…

-Sabes… cuando me di cuenta de que Massacraduck no es papá… me sentí tan aliviada.

-¿Por qué creías que era Drake?

-Porque él ha estado culpándose tanto por lo que me paso a mí como por la muerte de McQuack, yo le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no debe culparse, pero tú lo conoces… él es tan necio, que no quiere entenderlo, yo temí que ese sentimiento de culpa, además de la frustración, lo hubiera hecho enloquecer… lo he visto Morgana, se que si lo permito, papá se volvería loco de remate.

-Tranquila Gos… por eso nos tiene a nosotras… para estar a su lado.

-Lo sé.

-Espero que después de saber que Massacraduck no es Drake, tú decidas dejárnoslo a nosotros.

-No- dijo secamente

-¿Por qué sigues tan necia en atraparlo?

-dices que puedes tele trasportarte a cualquier sitio con magia, por favor quiero que nos lleves a un logar.

-No estás en condiciones de salir todavía.

-Sera solo unos minutos.

Entonces aparecieron en una habitación decorada para ser la habitación de una niña, en la cama se encontraba sentada una pequeña de tan solo seis años, era una niña pato de pelo rubio, sus ojos eran turquesa era una niña hermosa pero su rostro era inexpresivo. Ni siquiera pareció inmutarle la aparición de Gos y Morgana. Gosalyn sonrió a la pequeña y se le acerco mientras le decía.

-Hola Ester, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Gosalyn… ella es Morgana, es mi amiga, quería conocerte…

-¿Ella es la niña que Massacraduck rescato?

-No Morgana… el no salvo a esta niña, a causa del trauma que de ver como ese monstruo masacraba a sus secuestradores, Ester no ha vuelto a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera a sus papás, y sabes lo que dijo Massacraduck cuando se lo reclame… "que es preferible una niña traumatizada que una niña muerta…" tal vez el no mato su cuerpo, pero si su alma, su espíritu… por eso no puedo dejarlo por la paz, no por Ester, se lo prometí a ella… y yo jamás rompo una promesa.

Gosalyn se veía tan distinta a la niña revoltosa que conoció Morgana años atrás, ahora se veía más cercana la fuerza y templanza de una guerrera, o tal vez la guerrera que siempre había estado ahí al fin despertó… Morgana no podía menos que sentir orgullo de la gran mujer en que Gos se estaba convirtiendo.

-Entonces deja que te apoye, ya que no podrás luchar tu sola contra ese monstruo, además de que Drake no me lo perdonaría.-Dijo la bruja con convicción.

-Un momento… me estás diciendo que me vas a dejar continuar…

-Soy tu amiga… tu lo has dicho… estoy en la obligación de ayudarte…

-Pero él es inmune a la magia.

-Pues encontraremos la forma de derrotarlo, confía en mí, yo estaré junto a ti, porque somos familia.

En ese entonces Gos abrazo la cintura de Morgana, quien sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Gos se pregunto si este sentimiento era lo más cercano al sentir los abrazos y comprensión de una madre.

Fin del episodio.


End file.
